Personal computers today are typically at least as powerful as servers five years prior, yet in a client-server environment, a client's performance potential remains largely untapped.
With the increasing use of broadband-based connectivity, clients sustain network connectivity indefinitely, as contrasted to short-lived dial-up connections common only a few years ago.
Applications related to group computing have progressed in recent years, but wide-area network implementations of group computing have lacked optimal networking configuration given the aforementioned circumstances relating to performance and network connectivity.